Levi McIntire
Levi Tyler McIntire is an American CAW wrestler, announcer, and owner currently signed to YWF, COH, and SPW and is the former owner/announcer of ICW and now is the co-owner/co-booker of VCW. YouTube Wrestling Federation (YWF) Career (2012 - Present) Levi McIntire made his CAW wrestling debut in the YWF in June 2012 on the Season 2: Episode 7 edition of YWF Xplosion where he defeated Rave. On the Season 2: Episode 9 edition of Xplosion, he defeated Assassin. McIntire entered a lengthy rivalry with YWF legend Ryan Sousa which started on the Season 2: Episode 11 edition of Xplosion where he teamed up with Kris Awesome to take on Sousa and Anthony Ace. McIntire suffered his first loss when he was pinned by Sousa in the match. McIntire was so enraged after the match, he powerbombed Sousa off the stage to the concrete floor. McIntire would get his revenge by defeating Sousa at the YWF CPV, Cyberslam. After Season 2 ended, McIntire said he was not finished with Sousa yet. At the beginning of YWF Season 3, McIntire and Sousa continued the rivalry which led to a match on the Season 3: Episode 2 edition of Xplosion where McIntire lost again to Sousa. McIntire had enough of Sousa, so he issued a Last Man Standing challenge at the YWF CPV, Anarchy Rulez. Sousa accepted and the match happened and McIntire won the match and the rivalry ended. McIntire's victory over Sousa guarenteed him a spot in the YWF Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the next and biggest YWF CPV, SuperBrawl 2. McIntire entered the match as a favorite to win the match until former YWF United States Champion Kronicz after losing the United States title to The Patriot, entered the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and won. Shortly after SuperBrawl 2, McIntire entered in a short rivalry with then YWF World Heavyweight Champion Karl Jamz which started on the Season 3: Episode 7 edition of Xplosion where he was so angry after losing the Money in the Bank at SuperBrawl 2, he wanted to destroy anyone in his way. McIntire went after Jamz by attacking him before and after Jamz had a non-title Champion vs. Champion match with the YWF United States Champion The Patriot. McIntire wanted a title shot against Jamz at the next YWF CPV, Fully Loaded. Jamz accepted only on the condition that he gets to name the stipulation for their match, so on the Season 3: Episode 8 edition of Xplosion, Jamz' grandmother calls out McIntire to make the match a Street Fight at Fully Loaded. McIntire was not happy with that, so he decided to run over Jamz' grandmother with a car. On the next episode of Xplosion before McIntire was supposed to have a match with DT Money, Jamz came out and attacked McIntire. At Fully Loaded, McIntire faced Jamz for the YWF World Heavyweight Championship in a Street Fight. McIntire lost but Jamz lost the title shortly after Money in the Bank holder Kronicz cashed in after the Street Fight. Before YWF Season 4 began, McIntire promised he would win any championship in YWF. On the Season 4: Episode 1 edition of Xplosion, McIntire defeated and brutalized YWF United States Champion The Patriot in a non-title match. A rivalry would begin between McIntire and The Patriot. His victory earned him a YWF World Heavyweight Championship title shot against Kronicz on the next episode of Xplosion. The match happened and McIntire was dominating Kronicz until Kronicz' friend Mocha Bane came out and cost McIntire the YWF World Heavyweight Championship which started a rivalry between Kronicz and Mocha Bane against McIntire who would turn to a tweener (face in the rivalry with Kronicz and Mocha Bane/heel for the rivalry with The Patriot). McIntire entered the Rumble Revolution Match at the next YWF CPV, Rumble Revolution at number 21 and lasted about 15 minutes until he was eliminated by The Patriot who would get his revenge for the beatdown McIntire gave him on the Season 4: Episode 1 edition of Xplosion. McIntire was so furious he decided to challenge The Patriot for the YWF United States Championship at the YWF CPV, Guilty as Charged. After being apart of YWF for nearly 2 years, McIntire finally captured YWF gold by defeating The Patriot for the YWF United States Championship. After winning the YWF United States Championship at Guilty as Charged, McIntire continued his pursuit for Generation Next (Kronicz, Mocha Bane, Marco Rose, and newest member Austin Reed) and will defend the United States Championship against Jay Kong at the next YWF CPV, Cyberslam. On the Season 4: Episode 6 edition of Xplosion, McIntire competed in the biggest main event in Xplosion history where he teamed up with YWF World Heavyweight Champion Seth McInernery and Steve Nemesis against Kronicz, Mocha Bane, and YWF Internet Heavyweight Champion Austin Reed (Generation Next). CAW Of Honor (COH) Career (2013 - Present) McIntire participated in the COH Do or Die 2 tournament in September 2013. He defeated fellow YWF superstar, The Amazing Punk in the first round in 23 seconds. In the semi-finals, he defeated another fellow YWF superstar, Ro Shambo. In the finals, he defeated another fellow YWF superstar, Austin Reed to win the Do or Die 2 tournament to earn a COH contract. After the finals ended, McIntire and Reed shoke hands until two other competitors in the tournament Jay Krack and Owen B. Youngblood came out and attacked both McIntire and Reed but McIntire got the last word but beating down both Krack and Youngblood thus ending the show. McIntire under a new name Matt Barnes, made his official COH debut on the 22nd edition of COH Battleground by defeating Todd Austin. His victory in the Do or Die 2 tournament guarenteed him a spot in the COH Survival of the Fittest tournament on Night 1 of Honorversary 2, Night 1 to earn a COH World Heavyweight Championship match on Night 2 of Honorversary 2. McIntire faced old YWF rival/COH veteran Karl Jamz in the first round and lost by DQ when Do or Die 2 tournament competitors Jay Krack and Owen B. Youngblood showed up and attacked Jamz on the stage with steel chairs thus costing McIntire a win and starting a rivalry between McIntire against Krack and Youngblood. On the 25th edition of Battleground, McIntire faced Krack and Youngblood in the first ever COH Handicap Match. McIntire won by DQ when Youngblood hit McIntire with a steel chair. After the match, Krack and Youngblood were brutalizing McIntire with the steel chairs until Do or Die 2 tournament finalist and YWF veteran Austin Reed, under a new name Brandon Ross, showed up to help McIntire in his war against Krack and Youngblood. On the next episode of Battleground, McIntire and Reed under the tag team name Rap Metal would face Krack and Youngblood under the tag team name The Unwanted Masses in a Tag Team Match. Rap Metal won but then The Unwanted Masses would attack Rap Metal after the match with steel chairs. Rap Metal had enough of the steel chair attacks on them so they challenged The Unwanted Masses to a Texas Tornado Extreme Rules Match at the next, most-recent, and biggest COH CPV, Ultimate Glory 3. Rap Metal lost the match but then McIntire made a promo saying that each team has beaten each other one time a piece and challenged The Unwanted Masses to an Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match on the 29th edition of Battleground for a #1 Contenders spot for the COH Tag Team Championships. Rap Metal won the match and are now the #1 contenders for the COH Tag Team Championships. Rap Metal will be facing the COH Tag Team Champions Team YES! Beard (The Patriot and Karl Jamz) at the new COH CPV People Power. On the 31st edition of Battleground, Rap Metal defeated The Hoggard Dynasty (Logan Hoggard and Connor Jameson). On the 32nd edition of Battleground, Rap Metal defeated The Sylvanians (Todd Austin and Kyle Kutz). At People Power, Rap Metal faced Team YES! Beard for the COH Tag Team Championships in a fan-voted ladder match and Rap Metal lost. Rap Metal will be participating in Tag Team Warfare 3 for COH to determine the #1 contenders for the COH Tag Team Championships. On the 33rd edition of Battleground, Rap Metal defeated Bones & Savages in the the quarterfinals of Tag Team Warfare 3 in a record tag team match time of 51 seconds. On the 35th edition of Battleground, Rap Metal defeated The Sylvanians to move on to the semi-finals of Tag Team Warfare 3. On the next episode of Battleground, Rap Metal will face N.A.T.O. (Zane LaFontain and Steven Copeland) in the semi-finals of Tag Team Warfare 3 and the winner will face the winner of The Unwanted Masses and The Frontier Squad (TJ Prophet and Dan the Man) at the next COH CPV, Guerilla Warfare for the #1 contenders spot at the COH Tag Team Championsips. Internet Championship Wrestling (ICW) Career (2013 - Present) McIntire is such a fan of CAW wrestling that on December 21, 2013, he created ICW. He is the owner and announcer for ICW. On January 1, 2014, ICW premiered their first CPV, Battlefield. In January 2014, ICW premiered the first episode of the bi-weekly to monthly show, ICW Velocity. McIntire merged ICW with fellow CAW wrestler/owner Scott Cowling's CAW fed Virtual Championship Wrestling (VCW). ICW will have a farewell CPV called One Last Stand coming soon. Spotlight Pro Wrestling Career (2014-Present) McIntire made his debut in SPW on the first ever episode of SPW Payback where he defeated NJ Knox in the first round of the SPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament. On the 2nd episode of Payback, McIntire faced Seth McInenrey, Daniel Mars, and Jay Krack in a 4-way elimination match to determine the first ever SPW World Heavyweight Championship and was the first one eliminated from the match. McIntire would enter in a feud with Stefan Guerrero and both men have a win against each other (McIntire on episode 4 of Payback and Guerrero at the SPW CPV Resurgance). McIntire is injured. Boston Championship Wrestling Career (2014) McIntire represented ICW for the BCW CAW All-Star Challenge. McIntire won the challenge and became the CAW All-Star Champion. Personal Life/Trivia *McIntire is straight-edge. *McIntire is a huge fan of hardcore punk, classic rock, hard rock, and heavy metal music. *McIntire's favorite band is Metallica. *McIntire's favorite movie is The Avengers. *McIntire's favorite CAW superstars include Kronicz, Austin Reed, Travis Wright, Steve Nemesis, The Patriot, TJ Prophet, Daniel Anderson, Jake Lethal, Capitol Dude, Marcel Muhammad, M-Accuracy, Justin Bateman, The Goonie, The Alex Enterprise, Zane LaFontaine, Uncle Lester, Rockstone, Karl Jamz, Caleb Blair, Seth McInernery, Mocha Bane, Scott Adams, and Jay Krack. *McIntire's favorite wrestler of all-time is Stone Cold Steve Austin. *McIntire's favorite current wrestler is John Cena. *McIntire's favorite foods are Mexican, Italian, and Chinese. In Wrestling Accomplishments *COH Do or Die 2 Tournament winner *YWF United States Champion (current) *CAW All-Star Champion Finishers *Jackhammer (YWF) *Rear Naked Choke (YWF) *Package Piledriver (COH) *Spear (COH/SPW) *Anaconda Vise (SPW) Signatures *F-5 (YWF) *Rear Naked Choke (SPW) *German Suplex *Half Nelson Suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *Giant Shove *Springboard Splash *Headbutt *Diving Elbow Drop Nicknames *The Wrecking Machine (YWF) *The War Machine (YWF) *Unbreakable (COH) *The Unforgiving (SPW) Entrance Themes *"Survive (If I Let You)" by Harry Slash & The Slashstones (YWF) *"Just Another Victim" by Cypress Hill (YWF) *"A Call For Blood" by Hatebreed (YWF/COH "used for the Do or Die 2 tournament show") *"This Means War" by Avenged Sevenfold (COH) *"Bring the Noise" by Anthrax/Public Enemy (COH "used when he teams up with Austin Reed/Brandon Ross as part of Rap Metal) *"Mama Said Knock You Out" by Five Finger Death Punch and Tech N9ne (COH "used when he teams up with Austin Reed/Brandon Ross as part of Rap Metal) *"Primitive Origins" by Prong (SPW) *"I'm in Pain" by Hatebreed (BCW "used for the CAW All-Star Challenge") External Links *Levi's main YouTube page *Levi's Facebook page *Levi's Twitter page *ICW's YouTube page